Anima Mitchell
One of the survivors of the Hybrid Crew's attacks on Drake Rockhold's holdings, Anima Perdita Mitchell, born Malana Teneil, was among those people who loaded up on a ship after escaping one of the attacked Alienages, and fled. The ship ended up at the Galaxia Relay, hitting it and being sent to the Sigma Draconis Galaxy. The ship then crashed on a moon in a nearby system, killing everyone aboard except Malana. The ship was found hours later by the Phoenix Imperium, and Malana herself was found, unconscious, by the Emperor and Empress of the Imperium themselves, Daniel Mitchell and Luna Mitchell née Lovegood. The two took the girl in, and discovered that the incident resulted in the girl becoming amnesiac. Since she didn't remember her name, the two gave her the name 'Anima Perdita Mitchell', a name relating to her lost memory, and that she was being adopted into the Imperial Royal Family. Over the next few years, Anima was raised by the Imperial Royal Family, and it was years later they discovered she had the unusual, unnatural ability to take the souls of the departed and integrate their abilities and even some physical traits of them into herself, transforming herself into a power engine of destruction. The duo tried to help her to control this power, although they didn't succeed all that well, so Daniel used his magics and psionics to create a staff that could control this power, making it easier to control as long as she held the staff. When the staff is taken away, however, her ability to control the power drastically decreases, sometimes resulting in her going out of control. The staff also makes for a good defensive weapon, able to fire energy pulses and lightning bolts, thus making it viable to use it even when the day comes she's finally able to control her power. A few years after her 21st birthday, her 'parents' told her of the day they found her, how the ship they were on was torn apart in the crash, but there was also damage on the hull that the crash couldn't have been responsible for, indicating the ship was involved in some kind of attack prior to the crash. Her father requisitioned a ship for her that she could use to return to the Milky Way Galaxy, while remaining in contact with them. So, in mid-2381, Anima, in command of the IRV Forward Unto Dawn, departed through the Galaxia Relay into the Milky Way, and began searching the systems surrounding the device's Milky Way node. Personality Anima could be described, at first glance, as bright and cheerful, but inside, she's desperate to figure out her old history: who she was, where she came from, and what happened to cause the ship she was found on to crash in the Sigma Draconis Galaxy. This desperation has led to her acting insecure sometimes. She cares deeply for Daniel Mitchell and Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, thinking of them as her parents, as she has no memories of her original parents, if she ever knew them at all in the first place. Anima loves to dance, and most of her clothes are rather loose-fitting, to allow her to dance unhindered if she wanted to. Personal Armory At one point, Anima, believing that there may be a time where her powers may become ineffective, began collecting various weapons, ensuring a Tech-Priest was around to maintain them. These weapons are always ready to be collected and used at a moments notice. Anima's Weapons Melee *Chainswords *Power Blades *Power Swords *Power Axes *Power Scythes *Electro-Flails *Direwords *Mirrorswords *Razorflails *Staves of Light *Warscythes *Power Klaws *Choppas *Chain-Choppas Ranged (Basic) *Cinder Crag Forge "Mauler" Bolt Pistols *Umbra-Magnus Bolt Pistols *Inferno Pistols *Mark IIIa Heretic Pattern Flamers *Accatran Pattern Mk II Laspistols *M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasrifles *Lucius Pattern no. 98 Lasrifles *Mars Pattern Lasguns *Triplex Phall M-Galaxy pattern Lasguns *Merovech Pattern assault Lasguns *Laspistol Digi-Weapons *M35 Cadian Pattern Plasma Guns *Volkite Serpentas *Volkite Chargers *Ultima Pattern Storm Bolters *Mars Pattern Storm Bolters *Godwyn Pattern Bolters *Phobos Pattern Bolters *Stalker Bolters *Tigrus Pattern Bolters *Umbra Pattern Bolters *Godwyn-De'az Pattern Bolters *Perinetus-pattern "Solo" Mark II Bolters *'Vulkan' Pattern Combi-Flamer *Combi-Plasma Gun *Combi-Meltagun *Eldar Fire Pikes *Prism Blasters *Shuriken Catapults *Splinter Rifles *Fusion Pistols *Pulse Carbines *Pulse Rifles *Rail Rifles *Kroot Rifles *Neutron Blasters *Gauss Flayers *Synaptic Disintegrators *Shootas *Kannons *Blunderbusses *Six-Shootas *Twin-linked Shootas *Burnas *Shoota-Skorchas *Shoota-Rokkit Launchas *Pokkit Rokkit Launchas Ranged (Heavy) *Volkite Calivers *Bright Lances *Starcannons *Dark Lances *Splinter Cannons *Gauss Blasters *Big Shootas *Shooty Deffguns *Beamy Deffguns *Plasma Deffguns *Rokkit Launchas Grenades *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades *Melta Bombs *Anti-Grav Grenades *Haywire Grenades *Plasma Grenades *EMP Grenades *Photon Grenades *Phosphor Flares *Stikkbombs *Krak Stikkboms *Stunbombs *Stinkbombs *Firey Stikkbombs *Smokey Stikkbombs *Goo-Bombs *Super Stikkbombs *Tankbusta Bombs *Booby Traps Gallery Dance.Princess.of.the.Nekroz.full.1941296.jpg|Anima P304kPV.jpg|Anima, using her power on the spirit of an Ice Dragon from the Sigma Draconis Galaxy